Breathing Fire
by hiccuphasthebooty
Summary: "Hiccup? What kind of name is that? Was your dad called Burb and your Mom called Sneeze?" - The last thing Abby Jones expected was to fall back to Viking times, meet a weird guy with a weird name and ride dragons.
1. How To Write a Prologue

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue.<strong>_

I never really thought about what I would do with my future; I always assumed I would maybe go to college, become a teacher and then marry a good enough guy and move into a picture perfect house in the same town I've been living in for the past 17 years.

But the thought of doing that made me want to barf.

I get that that is probably most girls dreams: to meet a great guy, settle down and then breed like rabbits. It's what my parents did and I'm pretty sure it's what they wanted me to do. Not really my thing, if I'm going to be honest. I was the typical "girl who hates everyone, loathes her parents, feels suffocated by the cultural norms and wants to get out of her suffocating town" that you always hear in stories. You know, like Bella Swan from _Twilight _when she hated Forks before -

Sorry, I'm rambling.

I never got to do whatever teenagers do; I never got to drink, or go to a party or smoke for the first time or even go on a date. Not because I was too shy or whatever; it was mostly because my parents are the most controlling parents ever. And, due to their over protectiveness, I never really had friends. Once again, big shocker.

I could go on and on and on, but that would just be boring.

My name is Abby Jones and this is how I managed to travel back in time, meet a weird guy with a weird name and ride a dragon.

I probably should have started with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to my new story!<strong>

**Enjoy!**


	2. How To Start a Story

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the views so far!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One.<strong>_

Imagine this: you're going about your day, happy and whistling and thinking about rainbows and unicorns and some other crap when boom! Someone decides to punch you in your lower and lady parts out of nowhere.

Because that is what happened to me; though, without the punching and the whistling and basically everything I just said.

I always knew my parents had their hands (or their whole body) dipped into my life so that they could control what I did and the decisions I made. But, I was always allowed to make my decisions and if they liked them, then I could do it; if they didn't then it was a complete no - no. So, when they decided to tell me the "great news", you could imagine my reaction.

"You _what?_" I gape at the both of the two adults that sit in front of me; my mother, with light brown hair and blue eyes and my dad with dark copper hair and green eyes. And then there's me: bright ginger hair and eyes that are a murky blue colour.

"It's only a _date_, Abigail," my mother titters, shaking her head at my "over - reaction" as she sipped at her tea and turned the next page to her book. "It isn't the end of the world."

_She can speak for herself! _

"But, Mom!" I whine, slumping over the dark wooden table, splaying my arms out as I try to stutter out a response to her comment. "I'm 17! I should pick who I should date!"

I hear my father's scoff from behind the newspaper and I can just sense him rolling his eyes at me. Sending a quick and swift glare to his covered face, I turn back to my mother who brings the white tea mug up to her light maroon painted, thin lips. I hear the crackling of paper as my father folds up the news paper in half and sets down on his lap, sliding his glasses off to place them on the hem of his buttoned up shirt.

"Exactly, Abigail - you are only 17," he scolds in his disapproving tone as he gives me this 'don't - talk - back - to - me' look. "You are not yet a legal adult so, therefore, we still have a right to have a say in your life."

I let out a huff as I fold my arms in around on the table and place my chin on the crook of my elbow."You mean control," I utter under my breath, to quiet for them to hear. Shaking my head and sitting up I give both of my parents a desperate look. "Look, _please, _don't bring him over here tonight. It isn't even a real date if you're going to be here too!"

My father gives a chuckle as my mother drops her mug on the table, giving me a slight smile. "I know, dear, but we wouldn't want you two to get up to anything."

My father lets out a bellow and my mother giggles silently as I try not to vomit. Pushing down my need to gag, a shudder passes through my spine as I stand up, the chair hitting the back of my knees with the legs scraping against the tiled floor of the kitchen. Barging past my too over ecstatic parents, I curse at them under my breath as I stomp through the house, banging my feet on the stairs to let them know how angry I am.

Pushing my bedroom door open, I walk in before I slam the door shut behind me, the crack echoing through out the whole house - hold. It is silent for a few moments before my mother's voice calls up to me.

"Stomp all you want, Abigail, you are going to dinner and that. Is. Final!"

I bite my tongue to resist the urge to shout back down to her that I really didn't care but, as the rusty taste of blood fills my mouth, I weigh that it's a better idea to act good then decide to tell them that I did not - in anyway whatsoever - fancy this boy they're setting me up with. Hell, they won't even tell me his name!

I stomp over to my bed, throwing myself into it as I grab my pillow and stuff my face into it. I let out a muffled scream, letting my throat become raw and sensitive. I heave heavily as I try to control the anger that is pulsing through my veins. I turn my head side ways, staring through the veil of ginger strands while glaring at the blank, empty blue wall.

My parents never liked blue; they thought it was too boyish and had my room painted the brightest colour of pink you can ever imagine for the first 12 years of my life. Deciding I was sick of waking up to the repulsive colour ever morning, I somehow managed to convince my father to paint it. I still remember the gasp of horror my mother gave when she walked in both my father and I covered head to toe in royal blue.

I smile a little at the memory before I remind myself that I am angry at my parents and that I am angry for how controlling they are. I turn over onto my back to stare up at the feathers of the rather large dream catcher. My mind spews and my blood boils as I turn livid at the people who I am always told to "love" and be "grateful" to. It's really hard to love and be grateful to someone who smothers you and pressures you to be a person you're not.

Wow, that was cheesy and angst - y.

Letting out a growl, I curl up into a little ball, holding my knees to my chest as I blink the strands of hair from my eyelashes. I turn bitter and resentful as my bottom lip curls into my mouth. A breeze disturbs my dream catcher, making it jingle slightly. I shudder slightly, letting the cold hair brush past what exposed skin I have as goose bumps appear. Bringing my knees closer towards my chest, I close my eyes tightly as my arms begin to grow stiff from how tight I hold my my legs close to me.

"I wish I wasn't here," I mutter as tiny, colorful spirals enter through the dark. "I wish I could leave here and go on an adventure. I wish I could leave this place."

I wake up the sound of a door slamming shut.

Bolting up from my stiff position, I turn my head towards my door - I think I nearly got whiplash. My eyebrows knit together as I slowly slide off off the bed and tip toe towards the door. Grabbing the cold, brass doorknob, I pull open the door and peer out into the landing with my eyes darting around the seemingly empty house.

Pulling the door wider, I place a sock covered foot onto the landing as I call out. "Mom? Dad?"

There is no reply and I let out a sigh of relief. Quickly pushing out onto the landing, I make my way across to the stairs, feeling very alone in this ghost house. I walk down the steps on the balls of my feet, hurriedly making my way down to the kitchen as my stomach lets out a ferocious growl. Thankful that no one is hope I pull open the fridge to find a horrific sight: _there's no food. _

Letting out a groan, I slam shut the fridge door only to see a yellow Post - It note stuck to it. Tearing it off, I scan through the words as I mouth along to the words.

_Dear Abigail,_

_Do not eat anything until dinner; your father and I are going over to see your grandmother._

Lots of love,

Mom.

Snorting, I scrunch up the small, square piece of paper. "Yeah, right; whatever, I'm going," I say to myself as I turn around towards the front door. Slipping on my battered, black converse and grabbing my grey hoodie, I slip my arms through the sleeves of my beige, thin knitted jumper and zip it up to my neck. Tying my laces and grabbing whatever money was left in the small bowl for the keys, I quickly pull my navy sweat pants up and tie the knot at my waist as I open the door. Not bothering to lock the door - because, honestly, the last time someone was robbed it was like, four years ago - I flip up my hood and stuff my fists in my pockets.

The sun was setting and the dark blue sky was creeping up on the red ink rays of the sun that were scattered across the sky. My shoes slap the asphalt underneath me as I bury my nose into the hem of my hoodie. It's odd hearing and seeing the neighborhood so silent; usually there would be dogs barking and people walking with the odd car passing by, but tonight it was dead.

Shaking my head and ignoring my paranoia, I speed my walking up to a small jog to quicken my pace. I begin to feel a tug in my stomach, knotting and tightening. I knit my eyebrows together as I once again slow my walking down; peering behind, I try to make out anything that might be suspicious but I see nothing but empty space behind me.

Shaking my head and laughing to myself, I go to cross the road, hoping to ease my paranoia. I take three steps onto the dark, concrete road when there's a flash of light. I whirl around, my feet rooted to the spot, as I stare at the bright light. My heart is in my mouth as I stare at the on coming car that seems to speed up.

They say that when you're about to die, everything slows down, that everything makes sense. But this was a mess; the car sped up and my throat closed up and I screamed mentally at my feet to move, to start running away. The saying "a deer in headlights" sprang forward as I continued to stare. A horn blares in ears as I eyes widen to the point they start to water.

And then everything turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, hello everyone who decided that this was worth the read. I've written both the prologue and the chapter in the space of an hour so I do hope it's alright. The chapters are going to be a <em>lot <em>longer than this but this chapter is only a starting one. I do tend to write around 5,000 - 7,000 words on a chapter in every story I write (and they usually takes me a week - oops)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm hoping to update soon enough!**

**Please, leave a review, favourite and follow!**

**-hiccuphasthebooty**


	3. How To Get Kidnapped (slightly)

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

I always thought that being drunk would be a fantastic thing; you forget everything and you laugh at pretty much anything you hear or see. I mean, that's what T.V taught me. But I always forget what comes _after _the drinking part: the hangover. I've always been told it's a bitch; you can move, your head is sore and even the tiniest bit of light can make you hiss and run away like you're a vampire.

You may be wondering: _why are you telling us this_?

Because that is _exactly _how I feel now. My mind is burning and aching, my bones are stiff and tough and I'm pretty sure that if I sit up, I'm going to barf. I can't make sense of anything but I _do _remember being hit by a car. Very hard. I lie down on my back, ignoring the wheeze of my breathing as I try to calm myself down; _don't worry, Abby, there's going to be ambulance soon. Just don't piss yourself or else that'll be awkward._

I let out a guttural groan as I try to move my body. The word "sleep paralysis" jumps to mind as I test to see if I can move. My breathing is quick and shallow, with my heart humming in my constricting chest. Positive that there is a coat of lead all over my body, I try to open my eyes and look up at the dark sky (considering how long I must have been out for) but as I crack an eyelid open, a dull, burning light streams into my retinas and causes me to shut them once more.

I feel as though I have been hit by more than one car - maybe a truck - then thrown off a bridge; every single muscle screams in protest as I try to gather my strength and move. Peeking an eye open again, I ease myself into seeing with blurry vision. Ignoring the tiny stabs of pain I slowly open the other eye a fraction, biting on my tongue to soothe the agony. My eyes begin to settle, drinking in the light as my body starts to tingle from pins and needles; I wiggle my toes in my shoes, sighing in relief as I can start to move my body. Next come my fingers as I curl them into a fist with my finger nails digging into my palm.

The feeling of heaviness leaves my chest and I manage to roll myself onto my side, flinging my arm around to place on the muddy grass beside me.

Wait a minute -

_Grass?_

The blurriness in my vision fades as I open my eyes wider and I see - undoubtedly - the dark green colour of grass. I stare at the ground, my fingers digging into the mud to see if it was real. If I remember, I fell on the road - the concrete. My grip in the wet dirt tightens with squelching sounds emerging. Had this been any other situation, maybe I would have giggled like a five year old girl - but this wasn't any other situation. I pull my right hand up, staring at the dark brown mud that is across my palm; I rub my fingers together as I feel the texture, trying to understand what is happening.

I pull myself onto my hands and knees, my straggly hair falling into my vision as I try to calm my breathing. Gazing through the red curtain, around me are trees - dark, sturdy trees with branches that stretch to the heavens and reach over to me. I whip my head around to try and find something that even looks the slightest bit similar but all around me are trees, dirt and grass.

I feel like a newborn deer as I try to steady myself up on my wobbly knees and feet; I take my time as I stare down to the ground to not dizzy myself and fall over my own two left feet. The ground starts to fall in and out of vision as I nearly topple over; regaining my balance and holding my breath, I stand up straight, ignoring the head rush I get.

My eyes scan my environment whilst trying to make sense of everything; I slowly turn around only to come face to face with more trees. Scratching my head and screwing my face up, I try to think of anything that might be the answer as to where the bloody Hell I am. Suddenly - with light bulb above my head - I find an answer: the bloody bastard driving the car left me here to _die_!

My mouth drops open in horror, feeling personally offended. Pursing my lips and growling under my breath, I search for a way out, maybe hoping to be led back to civilization. A breeze swoops in, ruffling the leaves of the trees and causing my hair to fly into my face; a shiver runs down my spin as I pull the dirtied sleeves of my sweater of my hands and cross my arms over my chest. I take a glance down at my clothes, making a face as I see they're all covered in dirt and blades of grass.

"Mom is _so _going to kill me," I whimper in fear as I start to walk, my shoes seeping into the soft mud floor while I trudge through the forest; cold, dirty and with the sign it might rain, I start to feel the clutches of fear sneak up on me. I glance up to the sky - grey clouds surround me with only the tiniest of sun rays peaking through for warmth.

Tightening the grip around my chest I duck my head down, my teeth chattering as I squelch my way through the branches and the mud, cursing and mumbling under my breath to any deity that could possibly exist.

"Can't believe this; this is utter bullshit..." I blather as I push a branch out of my way, a grey cloud of my own forming over my head as I start to fume. "Seriously, he could have at least buried me or put my body in a dumpster - I wouldn't be cold then and have to put up with all this crap." As I go to take another step, my other foot sinks into the mud causing me to fall forward, chin first, into the dirt. I let out a huff as I hit the forest floor while me foot starts to get soaked.

"Are you serious?!" I curse, pulling myself up and releasing my foot; I glare at the sky, my eyes narrowing as I raise my fist. "Are you fucking serious?! This is bullshit! What's next? Rain? Snow? Thunder and Light - ?!"

A sudden clash of thunder and lightening causes me to silence and, not barely two seconds after, a sudden downpour begins; my face falls into one of apathy as a sigh bleeds past my lips. My hair is plaster to my cheeks as I silently get to my feet again, stiff and rigid, flexing my fingers and clenching my fists. Shaking my head and not bothering to curse whatever God there was, I trudge on with my bottom lip curled into my mouth in distaste.

I walk for hours - or it seems so - but, no matter which way I twist and turn, there is no evidence of a road or even a building. Then again, no where seems familiar to me at all; I stop in my tracks, brushing my wet hair from my cheeks as drops of rain fall from my eyelashes, causing me to blink furiously. Without a thinking I drop down onto the muddy and dirty grass, sighing deeply as I cradle my head in my hands.

I try to weigh out my options; I could:

a) Stay here and hope that there's already people out searching from me - but there might be the chance I get hypothermia and die (and with how pale and slightly blue my hands are turning, that might be rising up in the chances of happening).

b) Keep moving until I stumble across a road or a house and pray and hope I don't get kidnapped and murdered or

c) lie down and fall asleep with the chance I could never wake up.

Usually, I would pick a or b but with how my eyes are drooping and every inch of my body is numb and sore, sleeping sounded like such a good idea. My breath fogs in little misty poofs as I start to shiver and pant; my toes are numb and I don't the energy to even try to see if they still even work anymore. I pull my hands from my head away and stare at them, at how they're curled slightly into my palm and how it seems impossible to move them.

"Stupid hands," I grumble, glaring at my very pale and shaking fists. "Can't do anything right. If I could kill you both I totally - "

A sudden noise rouses me from my cursing. My head whips up, my eyes solely focused on the grey clouds as the rain beats down on my flickering eyelids. My mind is dumb and jumbled as I try to make sense of whatever the sound was - it sounded like a high pitched roar. My hear jitters in my chest as my breath catches in my throat - a bear? A wolf? _Two _bears?!

With my heart chattering wildly like a stampede of horses behind my rib cage, I sit and try to calm my breathing down as I hear nothing but the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting against the leaves of the trees. Shaking my head and laughing at myself for imagining the sound - which could have been nothing more than the wind - I loosen my rigid muscles.

Then I hear it again - and it's a lot closer than before.

I stand to my feet, ignoring the rush of blood to my head and the slight dizziness as I glance up once more to the grey and bleak clouds - absolutely positive that, whatever made that sound, it was defiantly from the sky. My heart pounds in my throat as my mind begins to wake up from its freeze with my breathing starting to become ragged and shallow.

My eyes are glued to the sky, hoping to catch sight of whatever made that sound; suddenly, a large black shape whizzes past above the trees - being just a blur for me to make out. My eyes widen and I scramble back, trying to get away but only succeeding in tripping over my stiff feet. I fall with a thud and a squelch to the muddy forest floor with the dirty water seeping into my clothes. I don't take notice as fear starts to blossom in my chest and my hands start to shake - and not from the cold.

As I hear another scream like roar, my mind wakes from its slumber to yell one word at me: _Run!_

I comply and scramble to my dumb feet, kicking the mud behind me as I start to swing my arms beside me to gain speed and momentum. My feet run at a clumsy and unsteady space as the word _run _repeats in a mantra in my head. I push a branch out of my way, letting it snap back behind me; everything passes in a blur. I manage to dodge the tiniest sprig of trees to jumping over a large trunk of a fallen tree. I can feel the twigs tear and grip at my clothes as well as scratching at any exposed skin.

I see a small clearing ahead, causing me to hope that there might be a road or - or something there that I could get help from. My legs pick up the pace, ignoring the burning in my thighs as my breathing starts to become heavy. As I'm a foot away from stepping out, I hear a holler from above, causing me to glance up without thinking to see the - well, whatever the fuck it was; all I know it's big, black and can fly.

During the brief distraction, my foot catches on a loose root, causing my body to propel forward onto the ground with my shoulder hitting the non - too - soft floor. I tumble in the dirt with grass flying into my mouth; I finally manage to stop, my head facing straight up towards the sky with the world falling in and out of place. A moan escapes my lips as I internally curse myself for being so stupid and clumsy.

I bring my hand up to my forehead, not caring that I probably look like a dirty homeless girl; I try to soothe the oncoming migraine while my eyes focus on the sky with the soft pitter patter of the rain starting to cease and eventually clear to only a light drizzle. I stare angrily at the sky, mentally cursing whatever God there is at how cruel they are.

I drop my hand beside me as I let out a huff. "I hate everything," I grumble as I continue to lie there, forgetting everything that happened.

Until the big black thing tumbles from the sky above me.

I let out a sharp and short scream as it falls to the ground behind my head; I jump up to my knees as I watch as it tumbles and rolls around before stopping, lying still on its back as it stares at the ground. My eyes try to register what is in front of me but I can only gawp at it.

Pure black and what appears to be scales - at first I think it's a lizard. But it has black things - two black things sprouting from either side of its back, like they're... wings? No, impossible. I start to hyperventilate as the thing - the beast rolls itself onto it's front - legs? paws? Anyway, it stands for a brief moment, shaking all the blades of grass from its head before its ears - like a bloody _dog's _- starts to twitch to hear something. And then it looks at me.

_Oh my god, it's a lizard death cat._

My mouth falls open as the bloody thing lets its mouth fall open and its tongue falls from it, like a puppy. A brief _aw _moment fills my head before it starts to bound towards me. I fling my arms out to defend myself as my eyes widen - if possible - even more.

"Wait, wait, wait no - !"

I'm pushed onto my back with the stink of dead fish wafting over my face with saliva dripping onto my cheeks and forehead. I gag and retch at the smell, trying to ignore the warm, thick spit falling down the tip of my nose and near my mouth. The creature pants like a dog as its feet - or whatever they could be - rests beside my head. I stare up at its oddly playful and innocent bright green eyes in a sea of darkness - fear chokes at my throat as my chest rises and falls madly while I continue to make eye contact.

"Er..." I pause as the creature stares down at me happily, still panting with its tongue sticking out in a comical way. "Hi?"

Before I can react the beast brings its rough and slime coated tongue across the side of my face; I let out a gag as I desperately try to push this stupid thing away by dragging myself out from under its massive head and belly. Suddenly, a voice stirs the creature and I.

"Toothless! C'mon, bud! We need to get back!"

_The fuck is a 'Toothless'?_

Before I can react, the creature pulls itself off of me and bounds forward over my body and towards who or whatever called it. I sit up from where I lie, my eyes searching desperately for at least human being that could help me since I am totally a damsel in distress. As the creature runs over to whoever, I clumsily climb to my feet, ignoring the dizziness and shakiness.

My breathing is uneven as the black beast literally starts to wag its butt in the air and shake its tail; my mouth forms a confused gape as I catch a glimpse of someone actually petting the bloody thing; I can't make much out except they're wearing a mask and wearing very out - dated clothes. Oh, God, I hope it isn't one of those stupid Live Action Role Players.

"Excuse me?!" I call out, my voice shaky and and very breathless. I take a large gulp to soothe my aching and dry throat; my stomach tightens and untightens as the hunger begins to sneak back up on me. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?!"

I watch as the creature stops moving to turn around to me, still with its mouth open and from behind it comes a person, dressed from head to toe in leather and fur. My eyes quickly glance over the person, catching sight of the amputated leg - which was replaced by an odd device of metal. I begin to feel regret as there is a definite possible chance that this person could be a murderer or a rapist or both. The person and the creature both look at each other as though having some sort of telepathic connection. Coughing meekly, I continue on whilst taking a tiny step back.

"Look, I don't mean no harm - I just want to get home, buddy, and if you can show me the way back to the roads it'll make it a lot easier for the both of us." I hate how my voice wavers slightly and my hands are shaking. The person cocks their head to the side before reaching up behind their head to slip the mask off.

Wow.

Dramatic.

I let out a sigh as I stare at the guy in front of me; his hair is a soft brown, choppy with the ends just brushing the tips of his weirdly padded shoulders; he's old enough, looking maybe nineteen or twenty - from this distance, I can see the confusion is his light green eyes. I roll my own murky blue eyes before letting out a dissatisfied sigh.

"Okay, yeah, dramatic and silent, great," I huff as I cross my arms over my chest in hopes to warm my numb and blue hands. I can imagine that my own lips are a pale blue - maybe even purple. "Look, dude, just tell me where the bloody road is so I can get home; I won't go telling about your mutated... cat - dog - bat thing if you just let me be on my merry way." I had the brief thought to smile at him but from the way my teeth are chattering silent, I was afraid I would look more demented than I already do.

"Uh..." The guy pauses, looking at me weirdly, taking in my dirtied and soaked clothes. I scowl at him, hugging myself tighter as he brings his slightly amused but very confused eyes back to me. "The what?"

"The road!" I exclaim, looking at him like he has gone mad is in not knowing what a road is. "You know what a road is? The thing for people to walk on and for cars to - "

"I know what a road is," the boy - man says, interrupting me and still looking very much like a confused child. "It's just there aren't any roads out here!" He says it in such a way that, briefly, it makes _me _sound like an idiot and that _he's _the smart one. But I shake my head and I start to glower at him. I forget about the threat of being possibly murdered out here or being left to bleed to death as I start to, slowly, walk over to him.

"Look, dude - man, whatever," I sigh in an exasperated tone as I try not to fall over my own two feet and embarrass myself. "I don't know what your game is or whatever; I don't care if you're some nerd who has no life and has to role play a new one but I need to get home and if you don't I _swear _that if you don't tell me I will - "

"Okay," the guy intercedes _yet again _as he holds up a hand to silence me whilst dragging out the 'y'. I stop in my tracks, my mouth dropping open as I feel personally offended at how rude he was being. _Well, in all fairness Abby, you were going to threaten him. __  
><em>

"Did you just - ?" I begin but once bloody fucking again, the guy cuts me off. _I swear, I am going to kick his ass if he doesn't stop interrupting -_

"Look, lady - miss, er, I'm sorry if you're confused or that you've, er, gone a bit cuckoo," the guy has the bloody nerve to actually do a bloody cuckoo sound while twirling his finger around his temple area. "And me and Toothless wouldn't mind - "

"Toothless?" I repeat, screwing my face up at the word. "What the hell is a Toothless?"

Instantly the black creature looks at me with its too innocent face. The guy coughs and lights up an awkward one sided smile as he steps towards the creaute, placing his hand between its upright, black ears. "This is Toothless - he's a dragon."

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

"What." My voice is dull and blank, with my face falling into a mask of uninterested disbelief as I stare at the guy with utter surety that is pure mental. _I knew this was a bad idea; he is some crazy lunatic that is going to known me unconscious and then murder me._

"Uh, he's a - "

"Oh, no, I heard you perfectly clear," I interject, as a plan to start running forms and maps out in my head. _If I could just reach the other tree line fast enough. . . _"It's just I'm wondering if your sanity has totally gone or if I'm stupid enough to keep talking to you."

The creature - _Toothless _- and the guy share a look from the corner of their eyes as my own glance back and forth between them. "Okay, yeah, you're mental," I let out a shaky laugh as my foot sneaks back an inch. "Dragons don't exist. If they did, they were wiped out by the meteor thousands of millions of years ago."

"Well, there's a dragon right - here," the guy starts gesturing to Toothless with his arms in a show like manner. I give him a slight look with my eyebrows raised as I sneak another inch back. "And there are loads back at the village - well, if you _define _loads by a couple of hundred then I _guess_ you could say loads - "

"Uh, right, Mr Man," I stall him, holding my palms out to face him in hopes of stopping his little ramble. _This dude is pure mental . . . _"Look, why don't you show me the way back towards the town and we can forget all about this, yeah? That sound good, buddy?" _Another inch . . ._

Toothless lets out a sound, probably one of distaste from how it rolls its luminous green eyes and gives the guy a pointed stare. My eyes watch them with slight fascination. "Oh, what now?" the guy groans as the creature lets out a huff, ramming its head lightly into the dude's tummy. "What am I supposed to do with her?" _I'm sorry? Can he not _see _me _standing _here? _The creature lets out a snort and shakes its head, ears flopping. "Okay, you think of something better dumb - "

"Okay!" I seethe, angry at being spoken about like I am not even here. The two turn to me, forgetting their spat, as I glare down at both of them. "Look, man, forget it, you're obviously just some lunatic who thinks he has a speaking dragon. Forget I ever asked for help." With a huff, I turn on my heel and start to hobble away, ignoring the chaffing on my thighs from the soaked clothes.

"Wait. Wait!" I can hear the tiny squeak of metal and the thud of a foot as the guy tries to catch up with my very slow and hobbled walk. "I _can _help you - "

"Look, I can do this alone and by myself," I snap at him, refusing to look behind as my hands slither tighter across my chest to gain a grain of warmth. "I don't want help from a crazy person who dresses up like a weirdo and thinks he has a pet dragon."

"Well, maybe if you would listen to me, then I can - " he pauses for a moment with only the squeak of metal being the only sound. "What do you mean dressing weird? I think _you're _the one who's dressed weirdly in those weird . . . clothes." I seriously can just picture him gesturing to me weirdly as I continue to stalk in front of him with a dark cloud brewing above my own head. "Look, can you maybe _stop _and _then_ I can help y - "

"No can do, buckoo," I intercede slyly, knowing how much I'm annoying him as I move closer towards the tree line and - hopefully - towards civilization. "I don't need help from a crazy person." _Well, I might be the crazy person if I'm actually refusing any kind of help._

"Will you just listen - " he lets out a frustrated groan as I hear the sudden stop of metal. "Fine, we'll leave you alone."

I stop in my tracks and turn around with my eyebrows raised at the guy. I feel kind of stunned as I see an indifferent look on his face as Toothless saunters up to stand beside the guy looking smug for some reason. Oh my God, how the hell can that bloody creature have such a normal and human look? Glancing back and forth between them, I give a nod.

"Er, thanks," I mutter whilst staring at them a bit longer before turning around. _Thank God that's -_

"Oh, and uh, just remember to be quiet what with the man eating bears in there."

_Wait, what?_

My heart seizes as I whirl around only to see no one standing there. I blink furiously as my arms flop to my side. Was it my imagination? Was it the hunger? The cold? Am _I _mad? Shaking my head and chuckling at myself, I push it to the back of my mind as I turn back around only for something to nearly smash into me. One second, I'm completely fine and the next, my feet are dangling hundreds of meters up in the air.

At first, I'm dumbfounded as the air whips past me, biting at any exposed skin. And then I start screaming.

"Oh, dear God!" I yell, my legs flailing as they dangle uselessly like a rag doll's. "I don't wanna die! Holy shit!"

I turn away from the void below me to meet the eyes of none other than the supposedly called dragon. My breathing falters as it gives me a toothless smile with its tongue flapping in the wind. My mouth drops open in shock as my eyes trail up to see the awkward face of the same bloody guy as he sits on the back of the weird creature. At first we have a staring contest until my eyes started to wander.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I shriek as I hold onto the leg of Toothless that is gripping onto my arm. "Put me down!"

"Not until you listen to me!" he yells back over the roaring wind.

"Are you crazy?! What if I fall and die?!" I hyperventilate as the possibility of that happen slips into my mind. _I don't want to be a pancake. _"Put me down this instant!"

"This is a total deja vu moment here," the guy sighs in a platonic tone before shaking his head and reaching his hand down so dangles right in front of me. I stare at it for a moment before my eyes turn to him, confused and scared at the same time. Honestly, I trust this creature to hold onto me than him. The guy lets out another sigh - wow he sighs a _lot _- and gives me a pleaded look. "Do you trust me?!"

"Hell no!" I reveal in true honestly as I hear Toothless snort. My head snap towards the creature and my eyes narrow at it in suspicion. _That's right, bud, I'm watching you._

"Okay, that didn't go as planned," he mutters under his breath as he pulls his hand up to scratch the back of his head. I turn briefly around to see a large upright rock moving closer and closer towards us. My hand claws at Toothless' leg in hope to get both the guy's and its attention.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but there is a huge rock right there!" my voice is but a squeak as I close my eyes for impact.

"Oh! Right! My bad!" the guy shifts his weight and instantly, Toothless avoids the large rock. I squeeze my eyes shut as I force my pride down.

"Alright! I trust you! Just . . . Just get me up!" I say, my voice wobbling slightly as I take a silent peek at the empty space underneath me. I open my eyes to see his hand, once again, placed in front of me. Hesitantly, I raise my free arm and, slowly, I place my hand in his; I'm tugged up as Toothless releases my arm. I catch sight of a saddle - yes, that's right; he's riding the thing like it's a bloody _pony_ - and I swing my leg over it, my stomach dropping to my feet as I peak over the side to see we've actually gotten higher in the air.

"I'm going to get sick," I tell truthfully as my mind starts to get dizzy. "This was such a bad decision. Oh God, oh God . . . " I cover my face with my cold bitten hands to ignore the feeling of travel sickness. "Okay, okay, I'm calm, I'm _calm. _I am fine. And I am on the back of a . . . a _dragon _and with some weird guy - oh, God, what have I - "

"I don't mean to be rude, but I can hear you know," the dude intercedes from his place in front of me. I roll my eyes as I stare at the wings of Toothless as they flap lightly to gain speed and momentum. I have the urge to just reach out and touch the wings but I hold myself back as I remind myself that I could probably fall to my death if I even tried to.

My hands grip either side of the saddle as I try to resist the urge to vomit. _I'm on a dragon; I AM ON A REAL LIVE FLYING REPTILE. _"Okay, you have my attention, now what?!" I shout over the force of the wind as my fingers start to stiffen and my body starts to shake from the cold. My teeth chatter madly as I try not to bite the tip of my tongue.

"Well, uh. . . " the guy sits up straight and turns his body around to face me slightly. "Maybe you could tell me your name so I know if you aren't some murderer or thief?"

I let out a snort and I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't so scared that if I lost concentration then I would fall off. "Yeah right; no offence, but I think it's more likely that _your _the murderer."

"Wha - how can I be a murderer? I live here and _you _are the weird stranger dressed in weird things looking weird in . . . that," he gestures to all of me as my face falls in one of non - amusement.

"You just gestured to all of me," I blank as my grip on the saddle loosens.

"Well, yes, I guess I did," he hums in agreement as I shake my head with my damp hair whipping behind. _I am so going to be sick tomorrow. _

"I am totally going to regret this," I start again, "but where are we going?"

"Oh, just a small village on a rock of misery that we like to call Berk."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a boring chapter, I know, but it's actually long enough.<strong>

**Happy late Hallowe'en everyone!**

**I actually went Trick or Treating with my friends (lmao I'm 15 and they're all younger than me) and then we lit of fireworks. It was an okay night, if I'm going to be honest.**

**Anyway, enjoy this kind of a filler and boring chapter. I'm hoping to make them more and more interesting. **

**Please, review, follow and favourite!**

**-hiccuphasthebooty**


End file.
